Aiil
Aiil was a folk hero of theRemmniRemmani, the lowest of the Dak classes. She was born in 5100 D.C. and died in 5020 D.C., although specific days are unknown, but she was definitely a major force in the change from warring city states to the Dakian society we know today. She purportedly led life as an accomplished highwaywoman until a sudden reversal of perspective convinced her to attempt to unite the Dak in a peaceful and egalitarian society, and failing, created the Cyral Tower so that future champions of equality might triumph where she had failed. Early Life It is written that Aiil was born 5100 D.C. and grew up in the great city of Cyrim, daughter of a seamstress at the Great University of that city. She ran wild among the stacks of books in the University Library in her childhood, and it was in the Liblary that she discovered the Text of Xikix and, it is said, was able to read it with a single glance, despite all the years of the scholars' attempts to translate it. In it, she was taught many useful and secret arts, the greatest being the one of flight. She kept these secrets for much of her growing up, and thus everyone was surprised when she left on the eve of the 12th birthday with only a note explaining that she had left to seek her fortune. Life as a Highwaywoman Aiil, unable to find work suitable to her adventurous taste, turned to thieving to support herself. She made a fortune, but was still unhappy. Then one night she was waiting by a road and saw a Remmani stonecutter on his way home from work. She, out of boredom and curiosity followed him. He came home to a poor hovel, but his joy at greeting his wife and children was beautiful to see. Curious at how they managed to survive despite such poverty, she began to follow him home each and every day, disguising herself with her magical arts. It was because of this that she saw when the stonecutter began to cough in a way that would not stop, in a way that she and the stonecutter heralded death if he continued to work in the quarry and breathe in stone dust. For a few weeks after that day, Aiil could not come back to the hovel, then, when she could stand it no longer, visited the hovel. She came in the guise of one even poorer than the stonecutter, but was received with grace and kindness. When she could bare it no longer, she left, but placed a 100 Oofite coin under her napkin. To her horror, when she returned later she found that the stonecutter and his family had been arrested for thieving because of the sudden appearance in their house of that same 100 Oofite piece! She realized that even lifted out of poverty, the Remmani would be subjugated if there were social classes. She resolved to fight this system. Attempts to Equalize Daki Aiil had many adventures while attempting to make Dakai a more fair society, from crossing swords with particularly cruel rulers, to organizing a Remmani resistance. The tales of this time in her life are as numerous as they are exciting, but they are best typified by her defeat of the minister of the great walled city of Klizkly. The minister was a cruel man, for whom the lives of its people were as much tools as mortar and brick. So insatiable was his lust for wealth that each year he would pick a citizen who must pay a steep price, answer three impossible question, or be stripped of all he owned and executed. The price changed with each person, but it was known that the minister had a preference for asking for a night with any daughters the unfortunate individuals had. On the day before this grim ritual, Aiil just so happened to be walking through town, and was caught inside when the wall-gates shut for the night. She was just wondering where to stay the night when a young girl walked up to her and said "You are Aiil. Please help us." What could Aiil do, but follow her? She was bought to a house in the Remmani district, where a poor man awaited his fate at the sacrifice tomorrow. His daughter explained what the stakes were to Aiil, who was more than eager to help. That night, she used her arts to appear like the man, and the following day was brought before the minister and the town on a great dais in the center of the town. The minister asked her verdict, and she chose the three impossible questions. The minister asked her what was the most precious thing in the world, what was the strongest thing in the world, and what was the saddest thing in the world. She answered "First, justice, for without it nothing is good or sacred. Second Hope, for the worse things are, the more it is needed. Third that the people have stood so long under the rule of tyrants like you!" Then as the guards rushed to grab her, she threw off the disguise and froze them in their tracks, shouting that she was Aiil and challenging the unjust ruler to trial by combat for his crimes. He agreed, and she defeated him, but spared his life and forced him to wander all his days, and never return to the city. She helped the city set up a government that was considered the first attempt at a classless Dak society. It lasted until 5000 D.C. Death and Creation of the Cyral Tower and it's Keys She went on this way, until the rulers of the city-states decided to unite against her and her growing Remmani resistance . They fought in what came to be known as the Blue Rag War because of the resistance's use of a blue rag, tied around an arm or neck as a uniform. The war went on for twenty years, and finally ended in 5020 D.C. with Aiil's death and the capture of her lieutenants. Knowing that she would be used as a symbol of the futility of resistance if she was captured, Aiil poured her life-force into creating the Cyral Tower, and with it the Keys. It is rumored that she did not die, however, and that she merely sleeps in the tower, until one who can lead the Remmani to build a better society will find her and awaken her. However, no one is sure as without the Keys, the tower is unopenable. In the Art and Culture Aiil stories are very popular among the Remmani but are outlawed in most lands of Dakai. --Shira Pollio Citations: Remmani , Text of Xikix Category:People